Back To You
by unPredictableswEetUms
Summary: This is my reimagination of what should have happened in Eclipse. What if Bella's love for Jacob was enough? What if she wanted the future that she glimpsed of them? Jacob x Bella fanfic. Story happens after that night in the tent.
1. Chapter 1

Back To You

A Jacob X Bella Story

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of these characters. These are just my thoughts on how Eclipse should've gone. I mean seriously, how much of a no brainer is choosing Jacob over Edward? Lol. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know if you feel the same way. ^_^**

The silence outside the tent was ripped apart by an earsplitting howl of pain.

 _Jacob. Jacob had heard._

I needed no translation, no time to wonder who it belonged to. The tortured cry echoed my own feelings a couple of months ago, when Edward had left me.

There was no need to remind myself of the pain behind that agonized cry.

"Jacob was listening," I whispered. It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"You knew."

"Yes."

I stared at nothing, seeing nothing. All I could hear was Jacob, in pain, because of me.

"He knew what he was doing," Edward's reasoning broke through my trance. I snapped.

"Do you think that matters?" You could hear the pain in my voice. "Do you think I care whether it's fair or whether he was adequately warned? I'm hurting him. Every time I turn around, I'm hurting him again."

"Bella," Edward pleads.

"I have to find him," I stood up.

"Bella, it's cold. He could be miles away."

"I don't care! He's out there, and he's hurting because of me. He doesn't deserve this!" With that, I leave the tent; Edward knowing he wouldn't be able to stop me.

It wasn't as bad as I thought outside. The storm had ebbed, and a beautiful layer of snow was spread on the ground. I could see Jacob's footprints, and I followed even when they turned into wolf prints.

"Jacob!" I called his name, over and over. I knew he was there. I could feel him.

I could feel his pain.

"Jacob! Please," I whispered the last word. It was laced with pain too.

I never wanted to hurt him. That was never my intention.

"Please."

I fell on my knees to the ground and shivered. In my rush, I forgot my jacket, and the cold had finally gotten to me.

Stupid, human Bella.

 _If only Jacob were here._

And like he heard me, he stepped out from the cover of trees.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, taking in my lack of a jacket. "Go back."

"N-nnoo," my teeth were chattering.

I heard him sigh in frustration, but he came near me and scooped me up from the ground.

Immediately his warmth embraced me.

He was always warm, still there for me despite all the pain I've been causing him.

I didn't mean to hurt him, but somehow, I always find reasons to.

I'm such a bitch.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Don't go," and here I am again, trying to tether him to me, being selfish.

"Why?" he demanded, the anger evident in his voice, but still, he didn't let me go.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

He laughed, "Well, it's a little too late for that, isn't it?"

He let me go then. A part of me ached for the loss of his warmth.

"Your bloodsucker is looking for you," he spat. "He'll take you back in the tent. And please, Bella, don't come after me again. You're making this difficult enough."

He turned away, and I could see him start shaking. He was losing control.

I could feel his pain, ever present when he was around me, but magnified since he heard I decided to marry Edward.

He started heading toward the forest, and I knew he was going to do something rash. He was going to fight the newborns – without clear head, and he was going to get hurt.

I couldn't bear to lose him.

"What are you going to do, Jake?" I demanded. I tried to inject everything I felt for him in my voice. All the pain I was feeling as well, the worry, the fear of losing him.

"The only thing I _can_ do. I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight to protect you," he was still turned away from me. I could hear his tone, he was breaking, "I'm going to make sure you're safe, and then I'm going to leave, Bella. I'm going to make this easier for you. Hell, maybe they'll kill me and then you won't have to worry anymore. I'll take myself out of the picture."

"No!" My voice got louder. "No, Jacob! I won't let you!"

"How?" he laughed, "Tell me, Bella. How are you going to stop me?"

"Please. I'm begging you. We can work something out. I can't lose you, Jake. Don't go!"

"Then choose me, Bella. Choose _me_."

"I can't do that. I love him, Jake," I pleaded.

"You love me too. You just refuse to accept it. But I know you do." He slowly turned to face me, giving me one last chance to convince him. "I can show you."

"Show me how?" I would do anything, anything to make him stay.

"Ask me, Bella. Ask me to do it."

I looked at him, confused. Ask him to do what?

I saw his eyes linger on my lips, and it clicked. I did say I would do anything.

"Kiss me, Jacob."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Just kiss me, goddamit!"

And he did.

Jacob took three long strides and cradled my face in his warm hands. He leaned in close, and our lips were almost touching.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. I could feel his breath mingling with mine. Warm, together.

"Yes," I breathed, and he crashed his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the corresponding books. A couple of paragraphs and thoughts are lifted straight from Eclipse, but I felt it necessary because this was how it should have went, dammit. I'm trying to write in what I thought should have gone on. Seriously, though. Jacob was the one. He always was supposed to be. Lol. This chapter is short, but I am updating quite frequently. Enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a review. Much love, xoxo._

 **Back to You**

 **Chapter Two**

Jacob kissed me passionately, and try as I might, I could not stop myself from responding.

He moved his hand from my face, and put in the small of my back, pushing me impossibly closer to him, but not close enough.

His other hand was on my neck, tracing small circles, and guiding my lips to his.

Our bodies were flush against each other, and I could feel a warmth blossoming inside me.

My mouth opened to accept his tongue, and it was amazing.

Jacob tasted like sunshine. Like hope, like love.

I needed him closer. For some reason, this did not feel like betrayal. It just felt _right_.

I put my arms around his neck, my hands buried in his hair, and kept kissing him.

Edward and I never kissed like this. He never allowed me to get this close.

Jacob was everywhere. The air was no longer cold – his heat was everywhere. I couldn't hear, or see, or feel, or _think_ anything that wasn't Jacob.

But somehow, there was a tiny voice in my head screaming questions at me.

Why wasn't I stopping this? Worse than that, why couldn't I find in myself even the desire to _want_ to stop? What did it mean that I didn't want him to stop? That my hands clung to his shoulders, and liked that they were wide and strong? That his hands pulled me too tight against his body, and yet it was not tight enough for me?

The questions were stupid, because I already knew the answer: I'd been lying to myself.

Jacob was right. He'd been right all along. He was more than just my friend. I was in love with him. Too. I loved him, and I've been denying it all this time.

I loved him, much more than I should, and yet, was it enough? Does this love surpass the one I have for Edward? Enough to hurt him? Enough to let him go and choose Jacob?

For one brief, never ending second, an entirely different path expanded behind the lids of my tear-wet eyes. It was as if I was looking through the filter of Jacob's thoughts. It was as if I could see what I could have, if I chose another path.

I could see Charlie and Renée mixed into a strange collage with Billy and Sam and La Push. I could see years passing, and meaning something as they passed, changing me, changing Jacob. I could see myself graduating, getting married on First Beach, to my best friend, my protector. For the tiniest fragment of that second, I saw the bobbing heads of two small, black-haired children, running towards me and to their father.

Jacob.

Jacob who was in front of me, who could clearly see this future that I was denying myself.

His lips stilled, and he rested his forehead against mine.

I opened my eyes, and he was staring at me with hope and wonder and elation.

"Do you see now, Bella? I could give you so much more."

And he was right.

He could.


End file.
